crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
DSIF Class A.I.
The '''Dual Smart Infusion Forerunner '''A.Is (DSIF for short) are the standard Military A.I. created by the CMF. The first DSIF was DSIF-01 Rho, and was subsequently followed by a small handful of specialized DSIFs, and eventually the Phase 2 Variants. DSIF's were initially created to provide a high-spec AI for the CMF Military that didn't "expire", and as such are able to improve their processing power and efficiency over time without worry of treading into Rampancy like the AI they were based off of. Variants *Tesla Class: The Tesla Class A.I. (TAI for short) is a variant developed by the UCR in conjuction with the CMF using the data based off of Rho, and are considered to be the UCR's equivalent to the DSIF, sharing the same capabilities with their CMF cousins. Only 1 was made, and resulted in the creation of the succeeding Mystaria Series A.I. *QSIF Class: QSIF Class A.I.s are an enhanced version of the standard DSIF, created like normal DSIF's but boosted with DSIF fragments to result in a much more powerful A.I.. Their base processing capability is approximately three times that of a standard DSIF, and like a DSIF they are able to improve their capabilities over time. QSIF's however tend to "grow" at a faster rate, rivaling that of some of the Artificial Humans used by the UNSC, although the parallels are of course not one-to-one and vary by unit. QSIF's are generally given to high-value assets and are purpose-built; the first QSIF, "Umikaze", was created to handle the massive NUNS assault dock, "Chayyliel". *Phase 2 DSIF: The Phase-2 DSIF's were created post Second-Fall, and were ordered to supplement the CMF's defensive and offensive capabilities in the same way that the DSIF Excalibur and Rho performed while defending Cineris against The Denizen's onslaught. With this in mind, this set of DSIF's were based on the high-spec Excalibur, and can perform just as well as their "father" in combat. *Phase 2 QSIF: Phase 2 QSIF's are a specific group of QSIF's purpose built to handle Forerunner Artifacts and technologies for the CMF. Improved in base design, they are created with Forerunenr compatibility in mind. This specific group of QSIF's are made handle and operate a small group of CMF captured Forerunner Warships activated in RPO-15 Periculum Antiqua, and are made to be as high spec as the ships themselves. As such, unlike QSIF-01 Umikaze who accomplishes most tasks with raw processing power, the Phase 2 QSIF's not only posess the most raw processing power of any CMF AI before them, they also specifically excel in all areas of AI influence, from combat to hacking, counter-hacking, analysis, etc. Because of this, however, the cost to create each AI is incredibly high; they are specifically "made to order" when the CMF finishes getting a worthy forerunner asset under their control. Only one Phase-2 QSIF exists as of 2582, QSIF-02 "Parvati", paired to the lone Sojourner-Class Dreadnaught under CMF control, the "Shiva". Gallery Rho Display.jpg|DSIF-01 Rho Histoire.png|DSIF-02 Histoire / "Histy" Excalibur AI Avatar.png|DSIF-03 Excalibur Mamiya.png|DSIF-04 Mamiya Littorio.png|DSIF-05 Littorio Roma.png|DSIF-06 Roma Umikaze.png|QSIF-01 (DSIF-07) Umikaze AssassinKingHassanStage03.jpg|DSIF-09 "King Hassan" ArcherGilgameshStage2.jpg|DSIF-10 "Gilgamesh" SaberArthurPendragonStage3.jpg|DSIF-11 "Pendragon" Category:CMF Category:A.I Category:Terms Category:Church's Characters Category:Marq's Characters Category:Church's Work